


Saiyuki: Goku Chronicles (EAD 2019)

by ShadowHacker



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHacker/pseuds/ShadowHacker
Summary: Happy Evil Author Day! I've been seeing this event going on for awhile and thought I'd participate with this work for the Saiyuki Fandom.Summary: Goku is always being as a child by the others, specially because they doubt that he can understand their pasts as he can’t remember his own. However, that is about to change.





	Saiyuki: Goku Chronicles (EAD 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I profit from the use of the Saiyuki characters or plot line. This great work belong to Kazuya Minekura.
> 
> A/N: This work is merely for entertainment purposes and for me to see if I can write a good story with the use of these characters. I am writing for personal reasons only so it is doubtful that I will update often however if you, the readers, wish to leave reviews then you are more than welcome to. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will writing it. Here is a small preview of my first story Saiyuki: Goku Chronicles.

**Chapter 1**

Stupid. That's what they mostly call me. They think that I don't understand what they have gone through, that I don't understand the pain and the guilt of a difficult past. I may have been a child when we first met and been unaware of the world but now things have changed. I remember my past now and I know the pasts of my three companions. Why haven't I told them? Perhaps it's because I am afraid. Do I want to tell them that the reason they are no longer in Heaven is me? That if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have had such painful pasts in the first place? I still keep that mask up. The one that makes me seem like an idiot that only has food on the brain. I admit that I hunger but it's not something that can be filled up with food. However, that is the only thing that is within my reach, so food is the thing that I consume. A small comfort to fill up the emptiness that I feel.

I clutch it close to me. The locket that is my most precious possession. The one that I would do anything for, in order to prevent from leaving my sight. Its' funny that the thing that I most care for is what will be the beginning of all my problems. Yet at the same time, the solution to all my dreams.

"Hey, Hey! Hakkai when are we gonna get to the next town? I'm hungry!" I called out to the healer of our group. Hakkai previously known as Cho Gonou was a tortured soul with only our best interest at heart. He was the one that took care of us. The one that made sure I had plenty to eat, that Goyjo didn't over do it with his liberal ways, and the one that kept Sanzo company during rainy days. I envied him at times. That ability to be able to connect with the one person that I cared about the most. In a previous life he had been known as Tenpou Gensui marshal of heavens western army and a chain smoker. It's funny that Ten-chan couldn't go a day without smoking and that Hakkai can hardly stand the smell.

"Don't worry Goku we'll reach a town soon enough," he replied cheerfully while he dug around in a bag on the floor, the car swerving from side to side.

Next to me Gojyo held on tightly to the car as he yelled at Hakkai, "Hakkai! Keep your eyes on the road man!"

Hakkai did so as soon as he tossed me a few apples. They are greatly appreciated. The thing that saddens me the most is the difference in relationship that I had with Ken-nii-chan and the one that I have with Goyjo. Kenren was my older brother, the one that would look out for me when the other soldiers tried to bully me. I suppose Gojyo's past is what prevents our relationship from developing but I can't help and be saddened by it. The leader of our group was Sanzo. He is my sun now just as he was my sun back then, with his golden hair reflecting the sunlight, he calls me to him.

"What is with you baka-saru?!" I jerk out of my daze as Sanzo addresses me. I must have been staring too long at him, stuck in my memories as I was.

"Ah, nothing Sanzo," I shout smiling brightly, "It's just I'm really hungry!" He turns back around grunting something about stupid monkeys. It saddens me about Gojyo and Hakkai but what really hurts me is the way that Sanzo treats me. The Konzen of old is gone. I suppose it is to be expected, in this lifetime Sanzo has become so jaded. It is hard to approach him, any of them really. Especially when they believe me to be a complete idiot. I've thought of showing them who I really am but I suppose I'm not ready for that.

Unfortunately, Fate did not care if I was prepared or not. It was about to toss me off the deep end.

"You know," started Gojyo as he blew smoke out of his mouth, "We haven't been attacked in a while. Not since we met up with that wack job again, whatever his name is."

"Ah, I believe you mean Zakuro the Illusionist," Hakkai hummed out with his ever pleasant smile. I hated that smile, it was so fake that it hurt to look at it at times, but I suppose we all smiled like that. It was only that they didn't notice or didn't want to notice mine. I blame Gojyo for what happened next. Perhaps if he hadn't opened that big mouth of his fate wouldn't have intervened with a demon attack. They had surrounded us on all sides with the leader standing up in front.

"So this is the great Sanzo party. You don't look that tough to me," he called out laughing. He wouldn't be laughing for long. The bullet made a resounding twack as it hit the demon leader on the shoulder rendering it useless.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that," the demon yelled out as he ordered his lackeys to attack. We engaged them when one of the demons that I was fighting got inside my guard and took hold of my locket.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A girly locket for a stupid little boy. Why don't we take a look inside," he leered. Rage. It colored my vision red and clouded my mind of everything else but the demon trying to open my locket. He reached for the clasp to open it, when I attacked. He would be wishing for a swift death before I was done with him. I swung my bow staff at his head, the resounding crack was music to my ears. As he dropped to the ground I kicked his stomach to launch him higher into the air. I jumped up and brought my staff down hard on his spine making it shatter and the demon wail in agony. I was ecstatic, the smile across my face feral in its delight. I kept pounding on him as he still had a tight hold on my locket.

Finally, I stepped on his hand, a resounding crunch filled the silence that I had failed to notice. Still stepping on his hand I hissed into his ear, "How 'bout I cut off that hand that you seem so fond of. Maybe then ya won't steal from others."

"N-no please. I beg you s-stop." It was delicious knowing the power that I held over him.

\--

_'Goku? No that's impossible but there he is beating the shit out of that demon. Gojyo and Sanzo stand next to me speechless. The only times that I have seen Goku act like this is when he's in his Seiten Taisen form. It was frightening.'_

"W-what the fuck!" I could clearly understand Gojyo's astonishment.

**Chapter 2**

_Flashbacks_

The only thing that could be heard for miles around was the crunch of gravel as jeep sped by. No one had said a word since the moment we got in the jeep, though I dreaded the time when they would say something, specially Sanzo. What would he say, he already thought of me as a burden. One that had been placed on him by the Three Aspects. Every once in a while I could feel their gazes straying towards me but quickly looked away when they felt that I would turn. They needn’t have bothered. I hadn't strayed my gaze from the scenery since getting in the jeep. I had never lost control so completely before and it was a bit frightening. To know that there was a part of me that could be so ruthless, so vicious. No, I knew that it was a possibility but to lose control and in front of the people that I cared about the most, that is what frightened me.

Silence. Their eyes dart about coming to rest on me for a second before they look away. They seem to think that i will lose control at any moment and attack. Though I can't blame them for their caution, it still hurt to know that they don’t trust me. I shouldn’t have lost control but that stupid demon that tried to take away what was mine. MY last memento of my family, the people I had loved and would have done anything for.

The locket is still clutched to my chest where it has been since I tore it away from the demons fingers. Hakkai glances back at me again. First at my face then at the locket. I can feel his questions tumbling around his mind wishing for answers but not sure how to go about getting them. It startled him that I could be so vicious all over, for him, a small trinket.

"Hey monkey...what happened back there?” Gojyo asked, blowing smoke up into the air.

I turned to look at him and kept staring until he turned my way as well. Red, like the blood that spilled out of my precious people, reminding me that I couldn’t save them.

“Monkey?” It was funny and sad. Gojyo was showing concern without attempting to hide it. I suppose I had scared him more than i thought. I leaned forward until i was leaning on his side.

“Monkey?! What the hel-” I cut off pleadingly.

“Just ...just please.” Never have i wanted to be with Ken-nii-chan more than I did in that moment. I heard him sigh.

“Yeah. Okay.”

\--

_“Goku!!!” I heard Hakkai yelling out bringing me back to my senses._

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first chapter of this on FF.net about a decade ago just to get it out there. It is doubtful that I will be continuing this story as unfortunately, I don't have ready access to the source material that would have helped in developing this story. However, I did start on a second chapter which has been added in here, though it is not complete.
> 
> Still, when I discovered what EAD was about I thought it would be good opportunity to participate in an event where I wouldn't feel pressured to post or feel guilty for being unable to. Anyway, I just want to thank Keira Marcos, who I believe started this event and if not her then whoever started this event, and to all those who reviewed on the first installment over on FF. This is my first time posting here so hopefully it comes out okay. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
